1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for adjusting an elevator door and, in particular, relates to one such method including the step of selecting an elevator door adjustment task from a task list.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adjustment of an elevator door is critical not only to ensure the proper operation of the elevator but also to ensure the safety of the passengers using the elevator. Further, some of the parameters of the operation of an elevator door must meet certain safety code requirements. For example, the door closing speed and force must be less than certain levels to ensure the safety of passengers who happen to be in the path of the door when the door is closing.
Conventionally, the adjustment of an elevator door often required numerous mechanical adjustments. For example, for some of the adjustment operations the door drive motor would have to be disconnected. In addition, the adjustment of the elevator door would be dependant upon numerous other factors, such as the door weight, the number of doors, as well as the door width. All of these factors, as well as such parameters as motor size, motor type, linkage type and the like, required manual adjustment.
As a result, the adjustment of an elevator door, not only at the time of installation but during servicing, required a highly trained specialist and was quite time consuming and therefore quite expensive.
Consequently, a method for adjusting an elevator door that overcomes these drawbacks is highly desirable.